Maya Garner
Maya Garner '''(also '''Gredderson) is a fictional character from the BBC children's soap opera, MineEnders, played by Indiana Mae-Allum. Her first appearance was on 5 January 2015 and she departed on 27 January 2020. She returned for a brief stint in 2021 to tackle her custody case over her by the Royles and Greddersons, and also to stand trial for the murder of Zara Anderson (Amena Burns). She departed again in 2022, after deciding to leave for South Africa. Backstory Eva Gredderson (Ala Gajewska) becomes pregnant after a one-night-stand with Eddie O'Donnell (Oscar Kane), and Maya was the result of this. She resided with her mother until she decided to put the baby up for adoption. Maya was adopted by the Irish couple Mr and Mrs Garner. The Garners sent Maya from Ireland to Blocktura when Maya was a child to begin school. She is completely unaware who her parents are, and eventually makes a friend in Alice Gredderson (Emily Thomas), unaware that they are related as aunt and niece. Storylines 2015-2020 Maya is a cool girl, who mostly does not care about the consequences of her actions. She likes to make constant trouble, unlike her best friend Alice Gredderson (Emily Thomas), who gives her life lessons and advises her on what and what not to do. Maya is patiently pursued by Ivan Bres (Lucas Jordan and Charlie Matthews-Grout), but turns him down. She falls in love and becomes attached to Clyde Anderson (Benjamin Ferguson). They begin dating, but is usually interrupted by constant rowing and disagreements, but nevertheless still love each other. Their relationship is cut short at her friend Lily Foreword's (Molly-Mae Taylor) party. After declaring their relationship over, Clyde is inadvertently run down by his mother Zara (Amena Burns). They admit their foolishness and apologise to each other in the hospital, and they make peace as he dies. Maya saw Zara as a mother figure as she worked for her personally as a personal assistant, amongst other things. After Clyde's death, Zara orders Alice's boyfriend Jack Crass (Anthony Cassidy) to kill Maya so she becomes independent of her. Maya persuades Jack to kill Zara instead so they can both be free of her. Maya marches her out into the woods at gunpoint and, following Zara's admission that Clyde's life was a mistake, shoots her in the head, but immediately regrets it. She throws the gun away and runs off back to The King Ender pub, where she is temporarily residing with the Greddersons. At the Halloween party the next night, Alice secretly reveals her epileptic condition which she kept secret. Maya is devastated and does all she can to not lose her. Maya is very reluctant to tell her guardian Rebecca Gredderson (Carla Stone) her whereabouts the night of Zara's killing. She performs a speech at Clyde's funeral party, but is interrupted by the police, who have found out about Zara's killer and arrests her. Her questioning takes place the same month, and although it wasn't clear that Maya shooting Zara was murder, she is imprisoned anyway and is not seen again for a month. Maya returns on New Year's Eve, having been subsequently released on bail. As she arrives, she walks straight into a confrontation between Eva Gredderson (Ala Gajewska) and Darren Targ (Carl Burns) and is accidentally punched by Eva. Having faced this dramatic life, Maya decides she cannot stay any longer, and in January, she returns to the Garners in Ireland. 2021-2022 In May 2021, Alice and Rebecca receive news that the Garners have died in a car accident. They mistake this for Maya as well, leaving Alice heartbroken. However, Maya sends a letter saying she is returning to Blocktura. Maya arrives and meets the Greddersons at The King Ender. Maya is told that a custody case is being prepared for her, and she asks who are the other defendants, who are Eddie (Michael Melia) and Eibhlin Royle (Mary Conlon). Maya wonders to this as she deducts they are not related. Alice is forced to tell Maya the earth-shattering truth that Eddie and Eibhlin's son Eddie Royle Jr (Oscar Kane) was her father and her sister Eva, was her mother. Maya is left in shock and is sent into a downward spiral. She objects at the custody case that she knew nothing about this and the Garners kept this a secret. In the end, the Greddersons lose and Maya joins the Royles, as she believes that she cannot live with such a family who keep lying to her. However, Maya finds living with the Royles too much to handle with the arguing and constant rowing from the Royles, but Maya is still reluctant to make a decision. Maya is given a quiet word by her grandmother Eibhlin, and she says it's not up to them "whether you stay or go back", but advises she "should apologise". Maya takes this and runs to the Gredderson's house to apologise, although Maya eventually decides to move to South Africa. Jack tries to persuade her to stay for Alice, but now Maya is old enough, she decides she can live an independent life with nobody to object. After sorting out all her mishaps and making her apologies to her enemies, Maya leaves for employment in South Africa. Category:Fictional characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters